


Twd: The Apocolypse

by Daryldixon2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Dani Rakes,14, finds Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, T-Dog and Glenn Rhee in a room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dani Rakes,14, finds Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, T-Dog and Glenn Rhee in a room.

Dani Rakes,14, was in a building, hoping to look for survivors, and she walked into a room with 4 men. They had their weapons pointed at her.

"Why put a weapon up at a 14 year old." Dani said.  
"14 and you survived this long?" Rick said. "I'm Rick Grimes."  
"Daryl Dixon." Daryl said.  
"T-Dog." T-Dog said.  
"Glenn Rhee." Glenn said.  
"Dani Rakes." Dani said.  
"Can I ask you something?" Daryl said.  
"Go ahead." Dani said.  
"Have you seen a man Merle." Daryl said. "Dixon."  
"I'm afraid I haven't." Dani said. "If I did I'd bring him to you."  
"Ok." Daryl said.

Dani is listening to the plan.

"Dani is gonna be with me and Daryl. I will get the bag." Glenn said.   
"Why me?" Dani said. "And Daryl?"  
"Daryl's quiet." Glenn said. "You're gonna be safe with us."  
"What did you do before this?" Daryl asked Dani.  
"Nothing." Dani said. "My parents beat me so I ran away. Hopefully they were eaten before then."

They went to do their jobs, and Dani was nervous going down the ladder. Daryl helped her out a little bit. They went to the dumpsters, and Glenn was ready to go get the bag. 

"Stay by me." Daryl said.  
"Got it!" Dani said.

Glenn went to get the bag, and some Mexican men came and attacked Daryl. And they took Glenn. Dani tried to shoot them but couldn't because Glenn would've been in the line of fire. Rick and T-Dog came and took Miguel with them. 

"What the hell happened?" T-Dog said.  
"His douche bag friends up and jumped me. They took Glenn." Daryl said.  
"I should've shot them." Dani said.  
"Hey you didn't want to kill Glenn." Daryl said.   
"I know." Dani said. 

They took Miguel to his base camp, and they all had a heated argument, but exchanged Glenn and Miguel and half the guns. They all left, and went to the Van only to find it gone. Dani ran with them, and their camp was overrun by walkers. Dani killed whatever's left of them. They lost some of the group.


End file.
